The Time Travelling Adventures Of The Next Generation
by jessicachase137
Summary: James and Fred have broken the rules. AGAIN. James had to go and steal a time-turner from his dad's office, then throw it across his bedroom and have it break, sending the next generation back into the 2nd Wizard War. During an Order meeting. Joy. Will they be able to change the past for the better? Or make it even worse.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter sat on his bed with his cousin Fred Weasley sitting next to him. The were grinning identically, staring at the object that James had found when he had broken into his father's office. It was a round object with a gold circle containing an hourglass in the middle. It was obviously a necklace, made clear by the long, linked gold chain connected to the outside circle.

"James! Fred!" yelled their cousin Rose, standing with the door slightly cracked with the rest of their cousins, and James's older god brother, Teddy Lupin. "Aunt Ginny wants you downstairs so she can talk to you about- is that a time-turner?"

She and their cousins stepped further into the room, trying to get a closer look at the object in James's hands. Fred sneaked quickly around them trying to get away from the crowd.

"James! Throw it over here!" he shouted.

"NO, don't!" Teddy called back at James, but James wasn't listening, as always.

He had already thrown the time-turner across the heads of the people in the room, aiming it towards Fred. Fred jumped up to catch it, but he missed it and it crashed into the wall next to the door. Oops, James thought, as the room started to spin.

"What's going on!" James's younger sister Lily called out, but no one gave her a reply.

The room kept going around in circles for a couple minutes before it stopped abruptly. Everyone looked around, trying to make sense of what had just happened, when suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

James POV:

I lifted my head slightly, groaning with the effort it took to keep my throbbing head up. The rest of the group had already woken up, and were murmuring quietly amongst themselves, though I could hardly make out who was who, because there was absolutely no light whatsoever shining into the pitch black room. Or hallway, because it seemed much to long and narrow to be a single room.

"James!" someone who I assumed was Rose started to shout at me but was interrupted by some curtains opening and a filthy looking woman screaming,

A man with long, dark curly black hair came sprinting into the hallway and pulled the curtains shut, yelling:

"Shut up! Shut up you stupid old hag!"

Another wizard with a strange whirling electric blue eye came out of a doorway in the hallway and said with a sarcastic edge to his voice,

"Wonder what set that off."

With that he turned to us, and grabbed Teddy by the arm, dragging him through the doorway from which he had come. The man followed him, beckoning for us to come too.

"Now then," we heard a distant voice say. We looked up to see the piercing blue eyes of the one and only, Albus Dumbledore. "Perhaps you could enlighten us as to who you are and what you are doing here?"

"Where are we?" Victoire asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Why,"said Professor McGonagall, looking slightly appalled. "You're at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, of course."

My cousins and I looked at each other, jaws open.

"What year is this?" Teddy asked them.

A man with shoulder length sandy hair and hazel eyes answered:

"1995."

One thought crashed through my mind then, and as I looked at Fred's, I could tell it was going through his as well.

Oh Crap.

* * *

Ha, Ha. Cliffy. The man that told them what year it is was Remus, if you hadn't guessed. Please review! This is my first fanfic, so please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV:

"1995?" my sister Lily repeated, her voice quivering.

"Yes," said the man. "Now, who are you?"

Victoire stepped forward again, and started to speak slowly, almost nervously.

"Before we say who we are, I have to explain something. We are from 24 years in the future."

Gasps were heard all around the room, and because of all the noise, it took a few minutes before Victoire was able to speak again. When it quieted down, she continued.

"My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. I am twenty years old, I was a Ravenclaw, I am training to be a Healer, and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

"You're my daughter?" Bill asked.

"Yes," said Dominique stepping up beside her sister. "And so am I. My name is Dominique Ginevra Weasley, I am 17 years old, I am a Gryffindor, and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

"Two kids?" Bill asked.

"Nope," said Louis, stepping forward. "Three. My name is Louis William Weasley, I'm 15 years old, I'm in Gryffindor, and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. "

Bill looked so shocked, I was pretty sure he was going to faint. Molly took over to give him time to recover from the shock.

"Hello. My name is Molly Penelope Weasley, I am 14 years old, I am a Gryffindor, and my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Smith." **(A/N I didn't know her last name so I just used this)**

"Percy?" Arthur asked shocked, and we all nodded.

Lucy stepped up next to her sister.

"I'm Lucy Audrey Weasley, I'm 13 years old, I'm in Gryffindor, and my parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Smith."

"Okay, okay," Fred said. "My turn now. I am Fred Fabian Weasley, I'm 15 years old, I am a Gryffindor, which is by far the best House, and my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

"Angelina!" the past Fred called, staring at his twin. "That's unforgivable!"

George shrugged and said, "Sorry mate."

Roxie stood next to her brother and shoved him aside, giving her a stern look from Grandmum Weasley.

"This idiot here is unfortunately my brother. I'm Roxanne Angelina Weasley, I prefer Roxie, though, I'm 13 years old, a Gryffindor and my parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

George smiled at his two kids.

Rose got up and she said, "Hi. My name's Rose Jean Weasley, I'm 14 years old, I am in Ravenclaw, and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "

This got a chorus of "finallys" from everyone from the past. Hugo went to stand by his sister, looking slightly confused at the outbursts but nevertheless he started:

"My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley, I'm 12, I'm in Gryffindor and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Arthur smiled at Hugo, happy his son and daughter-in-law had chosen to give his name to the young boy.

"Alright," I said stepping up. "Weasleys quit hogging the spotlight. My name is James Sirius Potter, I'm 15 years old, a Gryffindor, and my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

The twins looked shocked, before they grinned identically.

_Looks like Ginny got her wish come true._

I felt my younger brother come stand up next to me.

"Good luck," I whispered to him.

He smiled at me before saying:

"My name is Albus Severus Potter, I'm 14 years old, I'm in S-Slytherin, and my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Why would Harry name his son after that greasy bat!" the man with black hair we had seen earlier shouted.

"He had his reasons," my sister Lily told him strongly, standing on my other side. "My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am 12 years old, in Gryffindor house, and my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

They all smiled at her, probably for defending Al and for some, the memory of my Grandma Lily.

"Is that everyone?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Wait a minute," said a woman with short, bubblegum pink hair, staring at Teddy. "He hasn't introduced himself yet."

Teddy took a deep breath as he stepped forward.

"My name is Teddy..Teddy Lupin."


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

_My name is Teddy...Teddy Lupin._

* * *

James POV:

The man that answered Victoire earlier looked completely shocked. He had slumped back in his chair, mouth open, eyes wide.

"What?" He asked.

I felt sorry for Teddy, especially because this probably wasn't the reaction that he was expecting, but also because this was the first time he had seen his parents since he was only one month old.

"I'm your son," Teddy continued. "I'm 22 years old, I am an an auror like my godfather, I was in Hufflepuff, and my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

"Really?!" Asked the woman with pink hair excitedly.

Teddy turned his turquoise hair green, then red, then purple, and then to his mother's signature before it settled into his natural sandy hair, the exact shade as his fathers. His hazel eyes were sparkling slightly, and I could see the faint lines of tears in them. Then he asked:

"Is that enough proof? "

The woman got up, ran to Teddy and hugged him tightly. She turned to Remus and glared at him, so he got up slowly and joined in the hug. The trio didn't hear Sirius cough whipped under his breath. I saw Remus dip his head and look at Teddy questioningly. Teddy sighed and said:

"No, dad, I'm not a werewolf."

Remus broke into a grin, and pulled Teddy in for another hug. The family looked so happy the scene made me want to cry. I almost did. Almost. Real Mauraders never cry. They pulled away and Remus and Tonks took their seats again.

"So," a deep, gentle voice from the back of the room said, and when I looked up, I found myself staring into the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was Minister Of Magic in our time. "I am assuming the war is over in your time. Am I right?"

We glanced at each other before nodding.

"But war comes with a price," he continued.

It was a powerful statement. It shocked everyone to the point of silence, something that didn't happen often.

"Who died?" Tonks asked.

* * *

Another cliffy. I'm being mean aren't I. Please favorite and review!


End file.
